Um Ato de Amor
by Maah de freitas
Summary: Edward e Bella vivem um conto de fadas e um ato de amor de uma ex-namorada de Edward, traz o melhor presente que esse casal poderia receber.


**pov Edward**

Quando conheci minha atual namorada Bella, eu tinha terminado um relacionamento de quase um ano com Irina Denali, a exatamente uma semana, por ela ser extremamente ciumenta, do tipo que eu não podia olhar pro lado sem ter de enfrentar uma guerra. Mas no instante que eu vi aquela garota de cabelos e olhos cor de chocolate entrando no café que eu estava com minha irmã, eu soube que ela era a mulher da minha vida, como o café estava lotado minha irmã Alice, nunca vou poder agradecer o suficiente a ela por isso, a chamou para se sentar conosco, conversamos um pouco e Alice deu um jeito de nos deixar a sós, depois disso descobri que ela se chama Bella Swan, tem 22 anos,esta cursando jornalismo e que o sonho da sua vida é se casar e ter muitos filhos, pois segundo ela é muito solitario ser filho unico, pior ainda com pais separados, como no caso dela. Naquela mesma noite, eu a levei pra jantar e demos nosso primeiro beijo, quando fui deixa-la na porta do seu apartamento, no dia seguinte eu a pedi em namoro e estamos vivendo um conto de fadas a 8 meses, há 2 meses resolvemos morar juntos, o que pra mim foi perfeito, já que pretendo pedi-la em casamento no nosso aniversario de 1 ano.

Bella fez sua ultima prova hoje e pra comemorar o fim do seu curso, eu fiz um jantar romantico com tudo que ela tem direito, velas, musica classica tocando baixinho ao fundo, champanhe, seu prato preferido ravioli de cogumelos, antes do jantar eu preparei a banheira para um banho relaxante, onde ela ficou por quase 1 hora e depois do jantar, dançamos, conversamos, fiz massagem, começando pelos pézinhos delicados e subindo pelo corpo todo e fizemos amor antes de adormecer. Acordei algum tempo depois com o toque irritante do telefone

"Alô?" disse sonolento no momento que Bella acendeu a luz do abajur ao lado da cama

" _Edward?"_ uma voz fraca perguntou do outro lado da linha

"Sim, quem fala?" perguntei frustrado vendo as horas no despertador 2h37min

" _Sou eu, Irina_ "

"Irina? Por que você esta me ligando a essa hora?"

" _Eu preciso ver você, Edward_ "

"Eu sinto muito Irina, mas eu tenho uma namorada que eu amo muito e não vou deixa-la aqui pra ver você" pela minha visão periferica vi Bella erguer as sombrancelhas

" _Não é nesse sentido que eu preciso ver você, mas primeiro eu quero saber, você pretende se casar com ela_?"

"Sim, eu pretendo me casar com ela" respondi sem entender onde ela pretende chegar

" _Edward, eu estou no centro medico de Seattle e eu estou morrendo_ " Irina diz com a voz falhando

"Irina, se isso for uma brincadeira, é de muito mal gosto" disse nervoso

"O que esta acontecendo, amor?" Bella perguntou e eu fiz sinal pra ela esperar um minuto

" _Eu não estou brincando, Edward eu preciso falar com você e com sua namorada"_

Tudo bem, estamos indo ver você"

" _Obrigada e por favor, venham rapido"_ desliguei e me virei pra Bella

"O que ela queria?" Bella foi logo perguntando

"Irina esta no centro medico de Seattle, ela disse que esta morrendo e quer falar com a gente"

"Falar com você, eu até posso entender, afinal vocês tiveram uma historia, mas porque ela quer falar comigo se nem nos conhecemos?" Bella perguntou confusa

"Eu não sei, baby"

"Vamos lá" Bella disse se levantando e começando a se vestir, eu a segui e 30min depois estavamos a caminho do hospital, quando chegamos eu dei o nome de Irina na recepção e uma enfermeira nos levou até o quarto dela. Foi um choque ao entrar no quarto e ver Irina deitada na cama com uma barriga enorme.

"Oh.Meu.Deus!" Bella disse baixinho

"Edward, que bom que vocês vieram" Irina disse com a voz bem fraquinha

"Irina, você... você esta gravida?"

"Eu pretendia te contar"

"Jura? E pretendia me contar quando?"

"Eu fui até seu predio quando eu descobri, mas eu vi vocês tão felizes e durante nosso namoro eu fui uma cadela com você, então eu decidi que iria criar o bebe sozinha, mas as coisas não sairam como eu planejei"

"O que aconteceu?" Bella perguntou

"Com três meses de gestação, eu comecei a sentir dor no peito e depois de alguns exames, os medicos descobriram um problema no meu coração e o unico jeito de me curar seria uma cirurgia, mas pra isso eu teria que fazer um aborto, o que eu me recusei e agora vou ter que arcar com as consequencias"

"Que consequencias?" perguntei

"Os medicos disseram que eu não vou sobreviver ao parto, que meu coração não vai aguentar o esforço e você sabe que eu não tenho ninguem, eu não posso deixar nossa menina sozinha no mundo, ela precisa do pai dela e de uma mãe" Irina respondeu segurando a mão da Bella

"Você quer que eu..."

"Eu quero que voce seja a mãe dela, que a ame e a proteja como se elz tivesse saido de você"

"Eu vou, eu juro que vou cuidar dela" Bella respondeu chorando

"Edward, me perdoe por não ter contado antes"

"Não tem o que perdoar, Irina"

"Quando ela vai nascer?" Bella perguntou ainda segurando a mão de Irina

"Assim que os medicos vierem me buscar" ela acabou de falar, os medicos entraram

"Esta na hora, Irina"

"Eles vão comigo"

"O rapaz tudo bem já que é o pai, mas a moça..." Irina o interrompeu

"Ela é a mãe, ela precisa estar lá"

Depois de uma enfermeira preparar Irina e Bella e eu nos trocarmos, fomos pra sala de parto e depois de algumas horas minha filha veio ao mundo,o coração de Irina começou a falhar e ela ofegante disse

"Prometa pra mim, que vai falar de mim pra ela e que vai dizer que sinto muito por não poder vê-la crescer e que eu a amo muito"

"Eu prometo" Bella disse chorando

"Obrigada" então seu coração parou.

Dois dias depois, levamos nossa pequena Irina pra casa, sim nós demos o mesmo nome de sua mãe biologica pra nossa garotinha, Bella achou que seria uma justa homenagem a mulher de abriu mão da propria vida pra deixar nossa Irina nascer, nossos amigos e familia ficaram encantados com nossa pequena, Alice ficou louca com a sobrinha e já comprou tudo que ela vai precisar pelos proximos 15 anos no minimo.

 **5 anos depois...**

 **pov Bella**

"Mamãe, nós vamos visitar a mamãe Irina amanhã?"

"Vamos sim, amorzinho" resondi colocando minha filha mais velha na cama

"Mamãe, você não fica chateada por eu tambem amar a mamãe Irina" minha filha perguntou sonolenta

"Não meu amor, eu fico muito feliz, pois a mamãe Irina tambem te amava muito" respondi e a beijei na testa, passei no quarto do meu segundo filho de 3 anos e o vi já dormindo, o cobri melhor e tambem o beijei, sntes de ir para meu proprio quarto, onde encontrei meu lindo marido me esperando na cama

"Irina dormiu?" Edward perguntou me puxando pra perto e depositando um beijo na minha barriga de 6 meses de gravidez

"Sim, e Thony deu muito trabalho?"

"Não, ele apagou assim que o coloquei na cama"

Edward me fez uma massagem nos pés tão boa que em minutos eu apaguei. No dia seguinte como fizemos nos ultimos 5 anos, pela manhã fomos ao cemiterio visitar o tumulo de Irina e nossa menina contou tudo que aconteceu desde a ultima vez que estivemos aqui e eu fiz um agradecimento silencioso a Irina, pois seu **ato de amor** , me deu essa garotinha, que junto com seu pai e irmãos, são todo o meu mundo

 **FIM.**

 **minha primeira fic aqui no site, então me deixem saber o que acharam**


End file.
